


Rezando (traducción)

by SaraSeven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSeven/pseuds/SaraSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loras, quédate y ayúdame a rezar. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago que se me ha olvidado" Renly, CdR. Traducción del fic de renrenren3, de Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rezando (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Praying](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9485) by renrenren3. 



> **NdT:** Este pequeño drabble ha sido traducido con el permiso de renrenren3, que es la autora del original, llamado "Praying". Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo la traducción.
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que la disfrutéis. Este es el primer Loraly que traduzco, debido a la vergonzosa falta de fics de estos dos en español (aunque tampoco es que en inglés haya muchos más...). En fin, que este es el primero que traduzco, pero no el último. Palabra de slasher.

**NdA:** Estoy volviendo a subir todos mis fics viejos de ASOIAF de mi otra cuenta. Este es vergonzosamente viejo, fue escrito en 2008. Escribí esto para un amigo que me dio el prompt Renly/Loras, rezando. Sí, es una escena "de cierre". No, no es p0rn.  
_____________________________________________________________

 

**Rezando**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Loras, quédate y ayúdame a rezar. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago que se me ha olvidado" −Renly, Choque de Reyes._  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que la solapa de la tiendo se hubo cerrado detrás del último de los Lores y cortesanos, Loras dio un paso hacia delante para abrazar a Renly.

−Rezar −susurró contra el pecho de Renly−. Me gusta como suena eso.

Volvió el rostro hacia el hombre de más edad, pero Renly no hizo ningún movimiento para besarlo. Parecía perdido en un ensueño privado.

−A veces… −dijo, y su voz era distante− A veces pienso que debería rezar a los dioses.

Loras se rió suavemente.

−¿Por sabiduría, como te aconsejó Lady Catelyn? ¿O más bien por la victoria?

−Por la victoria −coincidió Renly−. Y para que tú puedas estar a salvo de todos los peligros en el campo de batalla y vuelvas a mi lado.

−Dulces palabras, pero muy distintas a ti −replicó Loras, intentando disimular el suave rubor que las palabras inesperadas de Renly habían causado−. No seré derrotado −agregó con toda la seguridad de la juventud.

Ahora fue el turno de reírse de Renly.

−Creo que te vi derrotado y herido no hace quince días −dijo el rey, arremangando la manga de la túnica de Loras para revelar una marca de color púrpura decolorada. Loras se sonrojó aún más con eso, tirando hacia atrás el brazo y tratando de cubrirlo de la vista de Renly.

−¿No vas a rezar por tu propia seguridad? −preguntó Loras, desesperado por cambiar de tema.

Renly probablemente se había dado cuenta de su confusión, como siempre hacía, y parecía divertido.

−¿La mía? −preguntó, plantando un suave beso en los rizos de Loras− Mientras tenga a mi caballero para protegerme, no hay nada más por lo que necesite rezar.

 

**Fin**


End file.
